Atrapados en la oscuridad
by iree47
Summary: AU. Ella acaba de perder a su madre y necesita cambiar de aires, él está de gira con su primer bestseller. Dos desconocidos son secuestrados sin saber por qué. Pongo T por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy me he levantado con pocas ganas de estudiar y me he decidido a escribir este fic. Se basa en una idea que tengo desde hace tiempo. Es completamente AU( universo alternativo) aunque si que intento mantener las características de los personajes (que pertenecen a Marlowe) . La historia comienza cuando Beckett tiene diecinueve años y Castle veinticuatro mas o menos. Alexis no existe.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

-En serio, papá estaré bien no te preocupes.

-Katie, me preocupa que estés sola, apenas ha pasado un año...

-Papá, creemé, estaré bien, me vendrá bien cambiar de aires y tú podrás recuperarte completamente.

Las lágrimas empañaban los ojos de Jim Beckett, la tristeza corroía su corazón. Hacia poco más de un año que su querida Johanna había sido hallada sin vida en un oscuro callejón. Y ahora su adorada hija le abandonaba para irse un año entero a Londres.

Tras la pérdida de su madre, Kate no había vuelto a ser la misma. Todo el dolor experimentado, todo aquel sufrimiento, la habían hecho madurar y crear una pared en su corazón para no volver a ser dañada de una forma tan brutal. Dicha pared, tenía sus ventajas. Le había permitido superar momentáneamente el dolor y poder seguir con su vida sin derrumbarse por completo, como le había sucedido a su padre, que ahogó sus penas en el alcohol.

La chica, que contaba con casi veinte años de edad, había abandonado su prometedora carrera en la abogacía para meterse un año después en la academia de policía. Secretamente, había tomado la decisión de vengar algún día la muerte de su madre.

Por los altavoces, un atronador pitido informó de el último aviso para el vuelo.

-Adiós papá, te llamaré en cuanto aterrice.

Y tras un último abrazo, Kate dejó a su padre y atravesó el tunel que la llevaría hacia su futuro. Un año en el que se convertiría en una nueva persona. Encontró su sitio, al lado de una pareja de ancianos que parecían muy simpáticos. Se abrochó el cinturón y comenzó a leer una de las revistas de seguridad sin prestar demasiada atención. Pronto resonó la voz del piloto con las últimas indicaciones de vuelo y las azafatas hicieron sus habituales gestos señalando las salidas de emergencia y cómo colocarse la máscara de oxígeno en caso de necesidad.

El avión despegó y Kate no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Había aceptado ese curso en Londres para ser policía cuanto antes. La academia ofrecía cursos intesivos en diversos países angloparlantes que permitían a los estudiantes graduarse dos años antes, a cambio de muchas más horas de estudio y dedicación y sin a penas tiempo libre. Era una decisión dura de tomar, pero para Kate había sido la mejor forma de olvidarse de todo lo sucedido.

El vuelo se tornó entretenido cuando los dos ancianos sentados al lado de la chica hicieron que se uniera a su conversación y, por unas horas, Kate se olvidó de todo, inmersa en las maravillosas historias londinenses que salían a borbotones de las bocas de los abuelos. Hacia la mitad del viaje, las azafatas repartieron canapés y frutos secos.

El avión aterrizó, al fin, en la capital inglesa. La joven se despidió de los dos ancianos, prometiendo ir algún día a visitarles y oir más historias, y se dirigió hacia las cintas para recoger su maleta. No llevaba mucho equipaje, unas cuantas camisetas y un par de vaqueros junto con los dos uniformes reglamentarios de la escuela. Sabía que no necesitaba mucho más, dada su falta de tiempo libre, y en tal caso podría comprar lo que le hiciera falta.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta, pues los canapés del avión habían sido realmente escasos, y se paró en una tienda del aeropuerto para tomarse tranquilamente una hamburguesa. Pagó y se levantó, dispuesta a darse una vuelta por las tiendas libres de impuestos. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, hora londinense, y su encuentro con el resto de alumnos estaba programado para dos horas después en una de las puertas de entrada a la terminal.

Echó un vistazo a un par de tiendas de ropa sin encontrar nada que realmente le gustase, hasta detenerse en una librería. Observó todas las estanterías minuciosamente. A ella siempre le había gustado leer, sumergirse en mundos donde podía ser lo que quería, donde la única regla era la imaginación y donde sus penas no existían. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la cuarta fila del séptimo estante. Varios libros de tonos azulados, todos ellos del mismo escritor, llamaron su atención. Sus ojos se empañaron de manera casi imperceptible cuando recordó que eran los libros favoritos de su madre y que, a veces le había leído algún fragmento. Se acordó de aquella vez que había cortado con el primer novio que tuvo en el instituto, Tom, y su madre había entrado en su habitación a pesar de que Kate se lo había prohibido. Johanna había abrazado y consolado a su hija hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas y, después, se habían tumbado en la cama y leído durante horas uno de esos libros que ahora la saludaban desde la estanería como viejos amigos.

-Perdone señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla?

La dueña de la tienda, una señora de unos cincuenta y tantos, de ojeras marcadas y enormes ojos grises la observaba con una sonrisa. Kate salió de su ensoñación y asintió con la cabeza.

-Quiero llevarme todos los libros que tenga de ese escritor- dijo señalando la colección de manuscritos azulados.

-¿Los de Richard Castle?

-Sí, esos.

La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más amplia mientras acercaba una escalera a la estantería y cogía los libros. Después se dirijió al cajero y se los cobró.

-Debe de gustarte mucho como escribe este chico.

-Le gustaba a mi madre.

La mirada melancólica de Kate reblandeció el corazón de la librera, que intentó animar a la chica.

-He oido que dentro de poco va a hacer una gira y uno de los primeros destinos será Londres, si vas a estar por aquí cerca creo que deberías ir a verle a la firma.

Kate prácticamente ignoró a la señora perdida en sus memorias, asintió con la cabeza con desgana, cogió la bolsa con los libros y le dio las gracias. Salió de la tienda y buscó un sitio apartado para leer tranquilamente. Se sentó, pero antes de comenzar la lectura, encendió su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a su padre para hacerle saber que había llegado bien. Abrió el primer libro y en seguida se dejó llevar por las palabras del joven escritor que tanto había gustado a su madre.

La alarma de su móvil pitó con insistencia. Estaba tan inmersa en el libro que apenas se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo. Guardó la bolsa con los libros en la maleta y se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro. Allí la esperaban un pequeño grupo de personas reunidas en torno a un hombre fornido con un llamativo uniforme de la policía de Nueva York. Esperaron diez minutos más por si algún estudiante se había perdido y siguieron al policía hasta un autobús de cristales tintados. Durante el trayecto se sentó al lado de un chico bajito y delgado de ojos azul claro que no paraba de temblar. Kate sintió pena por aquel muchacho e intentó entablar conversación con él para que no estuviera tan nervioso. Además, no le vendría mal un amigo.

-Hola, soy Kate. Kate Beckett.-le saludó con una sonrisa y le ofreció su mano para que el chico se la estrechara.

El muchacho miró con miedo la mano y después se la estrechó, sonriendo también y visiblemente más relajado.

-Yo Kevin. Kevin Ryan. Encantado de conocerte. ¿También eres nueva?

-Ryan, me da que aquí somos todos nuevos.

El chico sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡Uy! Es verdad que tontería. ¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de Nueva York, ¿tú?

-De Dublín.

-¡Vaya un irlandés! Cuando era pequeña un año mis padres me llevaron de vacaciones a Irlanda. Es uno de los paises más bonitos que he visto nunca...

Kate y Kevin continuaron hablando animadamente hasta que el autobús se paró frente a un enorme edificio de piedra. La academia. Todos los estudiantes del programa que acabarían siendo policías en Nueva York o sus alrededores estudiarían allí, junto con un numeroso grupo de chicos que se preparaban para unirse al ejército de Inglaterra. Una mujer, con un uniforme idéntico al del hombre que los había guiado hasta allí, les esperaba en la puerta. La mujer policía les acompañó a un pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Eran pequeños cuartos individuales, todos iguales, que contaban con una cama, una mesa y una cómoda silla con ruedas, un armario y un pequeño baño. En las habitaciones del lado derecho dormirían las chicas y en el lado izquierdo los chicos. Kate acordó con Kevin coger dos habitaciones que estuvieran una en frente de la otra.

Los fornidos policías les dieron una hora para instalarse y ponerse sus nuevos uniformes. Kate entró en su habitación. Era más grande de lo que en un principio le había parecido. Ordenó rápidamente todas sus cosas y dejó los libros que había comprado en el aeropuerto apilados en la mesilla de noche. Se vistió y salió de su cuarto para ir a buscar a Ryan, que ya le esperaba en la puerta de su cuarto. Como aun quedaba tiempo, decidieron echar un vistazo a la academia.

Caminaron por largos pasillos, observando cada detalle del impresionante edificio. Algunas paredes tenían cuadros, mientras que otras lucían vacías. Oyeron a lo lejos unas campanadas que marcaban la hora de inicio de su primera reunión y corrieron sin detenerse hasta el salón de actos.

-Beckett, Ryan, llegan tarde. Si vuelve a repetirse estarán tres semanas fregando en su día libre.

Kevin y Kate se sentaron avergonzados. La reunión comenzó con una cantidad de normas que debían cumplir. Después de media hora escuchando reglas y reglas, a Kate empezaron a cerrársele los ojos y se dispuso a mirar al resto de sus compañeros. Se dio cuenta de que todos parecían mayores que ella de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años. Ryan también era mayor. Tenía veinticuatro años, aunque realmente no los aparentaba. La reunión terminó y por fin pudieron ir a comer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaban lentamente. La vida en la academia era muy dura. Las clases empezaban a las ocho y terminaban a la una. Tras una breve pausa para comer, tenían sesiones dobles de gimnasio y piscina. A Kate le encantaba poder tener la cabeza tan ocupada como para no pensar en su pasado. Además, el escaso tiempo libre que tenía lo dedicaba a estudiar o a pasear por los jardines con Ryan, al que ya casi consideraba un hermano.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que llegó a Londres y aun no había salido de la escuela. Un día en el que solo quedaban Ryan y ella entrenando en el gimnasio se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ryan, ¿este domingo tenemos día libre verdad?

El muchacho dejó de hacer flexiones y se sentó en el suelo.

-Si no te da por llegar tarde otra vez y no nos castigan fregando platos supongo que sí.

-Es que había pensado en ir a ver la ciudad, hace tres meses que no contacto con el mundo exterior.

Ambos rieron con ganas. Sin embargo Ryan negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Becks, pero el domingo he quedado con Sarah para ir al cine. Es la primera vez que coinciden nuestros días libres desde que empezamos a salir.

El muchacho estaba saliendo con una chica rubia que se estaba preparando para ir al ejército de Inglaterra. Kate y él se habían hecho amigos de ella en la piscina y desde entonces se habían sentado juntos en el comedor. El amor no tardó en surgir entre el chico irlandés y Sarah.

Kate le sacó la lengua.

-Ya no tienes tiempo para mí- y finjió enfadarse.

Ryan la abrazó por detrás y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La chica no pudo evitar reirse a carcajadas.

Llegó el ansiado domingo y Kate se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta, ya que prometía ser un buen día. Se maquilló levemente, cogió el libro que se estaba leyendo de su mesilla de noche y unas cuantas libras para la comida y salió. La academia estaba a las afueras de Londres. A pocos metros de la verja de entrada había una estación de tren. Compró el billete y en unos minutos el familiar pitido del tren resonó en sus oidos.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad se dio cuenta de lo que había añorado el ruido. Era extraño, pero estar tres meses en una casa en la que solo se oían las voces de otros chicos entrenando y, de vez en cuando, el silbido del tren, había provocado que echara de menos el sonido de los coches.

Paseó sin rumbo por el centro, disfrutando del sol y de los maravillosos edificios. Estaba paseando cerca de un centro comercial cuando alguien se chocó violentamente con ella tirándola al suelo.

-¡Ay!

El chico que la había empujado se levantó frotándose el codo. Era bastante alto, vestía unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca aun más ceñida, que resaltaba el contorno de todos sus músculos. Iba a soltarle una palabrota cuando le miró a los ojos. Eran de un azul tan perfecto, tan hipnótico que no pudo hablar ni moverse. El chico pareció sentir la misma conexión porque se quedó quieto, mirándola.

-¡Corre que llegas tarde!

Una chica rubia, agarró al chico de los ojos azules por el hombro y rompió el momento. El chico ayudó a Kate a levantarse y se disculpó sinceramente para luego seguir corriendo. La rubia corrió detrás de él y se perdieron entre la multitud. Kate se recuperó del momento tan extraño que acababa de vivir y se fue a un parque cercano. Se tumbó en el césped y abrió el libro de Castle. Al cabo de un rato, notó como rugían sus tripas y volvió al centro comercial para comer algo.

En la puerta había una cola enorme de gente.

-Perdone,¿a qué están esperando?

-¿No te has enterado?-le dijo una chica rubia, hipermaquillada y con un escote exageradamente abierto-¡Hoy firma libros Richard Castle!-y añadió en un susurro-dicen que ha cortado con su novia.

En ese momento, Kate se acordó de la conversación con la librera del aeropuerto. Dejó a la chica dando saltitos de emoción y se dirigió hacia un puesto de perritos calientes. Compró uno y se unió a la fila de gente. Era una suerte que se hubiera traido el libro de Castle. Kate sentía que si el escritor se lo firmaba se sentiría mejor. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su madre estuviera allí con ella.

Aguardó en la cola durante más de dos horas. De vez en cuando se ponía de putillas para intentar ver al misterioso escritor, pero los de seguridad habían colocado la mesa estratégicamente en una esquina tras dos columnas, para que sólo pudiera verle la persona a la que firmaba en ese momento. Por fin llegó el turno de Kate. Su corazón latía desbocado de la emoción. Giró la esquina con el libro bien sujeto entre sus temblorosas manos y se encontró con una mesa. Richard Castle levantó con desgana la cabeza de su teléfono móvil para mirar a otra de sus admiradoras. Estaba harto de esta firma y lo único que deseaba era irse a casa. Kate le miró y el libro que llevaba en sus manos se cayó con estrépito al suelo al reconocer los ojos azules que la miraban, también con sorpresa.

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues ha costado pero al fin he podido escribir. No os puedo asegurar cuando volveré a actualizar pero espero no tardar mucho. Gracias por leer:)**

_**Capítulo 2**_

Kate recogió el libro y notó la mirada atónita del chico sobre ella mientras se agachaba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando le entregó el libro para que lo firmara. Castle seguía sin reaccionar. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Kate y su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? Solo era una desconocida a la que había arrollado en su carrera a la firma. Pero esos ojos verdes le hacían sentir demasiadas cosas.

-¡Richard! ¿Le vas a firmar el libro o le digo que se vaya?

Ginna, su publicista, a la que Kate pudo identificar como la mujer rubia que corría detrás del chico cuando se chocaron, le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Perdona, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kate, me llamo Kate.-la voz de la muchacha tembló imperceptiblemente.

Rick sacudió la cabeza y alargó el brazo, cogiendo el libro, y lo abrió por la primera página. Puso un par de frases que le parecieron adecuadas y garabateó su pomposa firma. Cuando Kate fue a coger el libro de nuevo, sus dedos rozaron la mano del escritor accidentalmente y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Rick bajó la mirada rápidamente al comprender que sería incapaz de romper esa conexión si duraba un segundo más. Sonrió confundido.

-Gracias por venir Kate.

La chica, que seguía colorada como un tomate, guardó el libro en su bolso y salió a toda prisa. Estaba echa un lío, no lograba comprender nada. Sus pasos la guiaron hacia una cafetería cercana. Entró y se pidió un café. Necesitaba meditar un rato y la cafeína le ayudaría a despejar la mente. Removió el contenido de la taza con energía y le dio un buen trago. El amargo sabor del café llenó cada rincón de su boca. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba al mirar a los ojos a ese chico? ¿Por qué le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza? Seguro que era el típico que se acostaba con todas y después si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Terminó el café y, tras pasar brevemente por el baño y pagar al camarero salió del bar. Paseó calle arriba, sin rumbo perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando una mano rozó su hombro. Kate se giró sorprendida.

-¡Ryan! Qué susto me has dado, joder.

-Parece mentira, con lo mona que vas hoy y sueltas ese taco.

Kate le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro a su amigo.

-¿Y tu novia?

- Está en ese Starbucks de la esquina, te he visto pasar y quería saludarte. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-No sé, te noto distraída- Ryan cambió de tema al darse cuenta de que su amiga no quería hablar del tema- ¿quieres tomarte algo con nosotros?

-No...gracias Kevin, además no quiero cortarte el rollo-dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

Ryan y Beckett comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas. Cuando la risa cesó, se despidieron y se fueron en direcciones opuestas. Kate caminó calle abajo hasta un parque, bastante parecido al de aquella mañana, pero un poco más pequeño. Se tumbó en el césped, a la sombra de un viejo sauce. La brisa movía las hojas, creando un agradable sonido que adormeció levemente a la muchacha.

Se despertó cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Se levantó rápidamente alisándose la falda.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. Voy a perder el tren.

Corrió por la calle por la que había venido, pasando por delante del Sturbucks en el que ya no estaba ni su amigo ni su novia. Continuó corriendo hasta llegar al centro comercial. Paró un momento en un banco para recuperar el aliento. La estación estaba a unos diez minutos de allí y si corría rápido conseguiría llegar al último tren. Cuando notó que su respiración se había acompasado un poco y su corazón latía con normalidad, se levantó del banco y comenzó a correr de nuevo pero una voz hizo que girara la cabeza.

-¡Kate! Kate, espera.

Al girarse no vio un saliente que había en la acera y cayó estrepitósamente al suelo, haciéndose bastante daño en un tobillo.

Unos brazos fornidos la alzaron. Kate sabía perfectamente quién era, porque cuando había oido su voz llamándola, su corazón se había puesto a latir como loco.

-¿Castle?-gimió a causa del dolor del tobillo.

-Ehh...esto...sí soy yo-sonrió nerviosamente-¿no leiste mi dedicatoria?

-No...¿qué tiene que ver ahora tu dedicatoria?

-Emm, nada, da igual, ¿estás bien?

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo y voy a perder el puto tren.

Una lágrima de rabia recorrió la mejilla de la chica. No tenía dinero para alojarse en ningún sitio durante la noche.

-Si quieres yo puedo acercarte a donde necesites. Mi coche está aparcado en un hotel que no queda muy lejos de aquí.

Kate le miró por primera vez en ese rato a los ojos. No sabía si podía fiarse de ese chico, aunque tuviera los ojos azules más increíbles que había visto jamás, aunque sus labios le pidieran a gritos que los besase, aunque se muriera de ganas por ser abrazada por esos brazos tan perfectos. Desde la muerte de su madre, Kate se había escondido tras su muralla, prohibiéndose confiar en cualquiera y sobre todo, prohibiéndose querer a cualquiera. No podía volver a sufrir tanto.

Sin embargo, en este caso decidió confiar en Castle. "Me va a llevar a casa" pensó Kate " además que voy a hacer toda la noche sola, suponiendo que consiga llegar a la estación con el pie así"

-Vale, me vendría genial.-sonrió Kate.

Rick la ayudó a levantarse y pasó un brazo por su cintura, obligando a Kate a descansar la mayor parte de su peso sobre el chico. El contacto de su brazo por la espalda hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Kate. Muy despacio, y apoyando el pie lo menos posible, fueron avanzando hacia una plaza cercana muy iluminada y llena de gente, donde se encontraba el hotel de Castle.

-Soy muy grosero, no me he presentado como es debido. Soy Richard Castle.- dijo sonriendo, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados.

Kate soltó una carcajada, que sonó a música celestial en los oidos de Rick.

-Creo que no hacía mucha falta la verdad. Yo soy Kate Beckett.

-Y dime Kate, ¿qué te ha traido por Londres? porque por tu acento deduzco que también eres americana como yo.

-Estoy en la academia de policía que hay a las afueras.

-¿Policía? Con ese cutis podrías ser modelo o abogada.

La mirada de Beckett se ensombreció. Había abandonado Derecho para hacerse policía y vengar algún día la muerte de su madre. Rick parecío darse cuenta de que era un tema delicado y cambió de tema.

-¿Te ha gustado la ciudad?

-Sí...la verdad es que es preciosa pero aun hay muchos sitios que quiero ver. Hoy solo he paseado pero me gustaría visitar todos los monumentos históricos.

Siguieron charlando de curiosidades y sitios que ver en Londres hasta llegar al hotel. Entraron, y en unos sillones que había junto a la recepción del hotel les esperaba una mujer rubia, con unos taconazos impresionantes y un vestido que resaltaba estratégicamente todas sus curvas. Era Ginna, la publicista de Castle.

-¡Ricky! cariño dónde estabas. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Y se acercó al chico, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Ginna, déjame, ya no estamos juntos.- y apartó a la rubia con el brazo que tenía libre.

-¿Ya has encontrado a una zorra para pasarlo bien esta noche? Hay Rick-suspiró-cuando te darás cuenta de que nadie te hará disfrutar tanto como yo.

Y, dicho esto, Ginna cruzó el vestíbulo y desapareció en uno de los ascensores.

-Señor Castle -dijo Kate, que tras oir las palabras de la publicista estaba bastante molesta- no se preocupe, puedo ir sola a la estación, está aquí al lado.

Castle se giró y la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Me has llamado Señor Castle? Kate, no te habrás creido lo que ha dicho ¿no? No voy a hacerte nada, solo llevarte a casa.

La expresión de Kate se suavizó ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Está bien.

Se dirigieron al ascensor y Castle marcó una combinacion en una pequeña tabla con números para acceder al garaje privado del hotel. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dar paso a un garaje bastante pequeño pero lo suficientemente amplio para los cuatro coches aparcados. El famoso escritor se dirijió hacia un enorme ferrari rojo. Kate se quedó impresionada.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo Castle mirando su coche, sonriendo como un niño antes de abrir sus regalos el día de Navidad.

Beckett no logró responder. Estaba alucinada y se había quedado sin palabras. De repente Rick la cogió en brazos.

-¡Eehhh! ¿qué haces?

-Sólo voy a ayudarte a subir. - dijo Rick avergonzado, aunque la verdad es que la había cogido así como escusa para poder abrazarla. Llevaba desde hacía un rato imaginando como sería.

Kate se relajó y le dejó hacer. La verdad es que no le importaba en absoluto. Castle respiró profundamente el olor a cerezas de la chica antes de sentarla con delicadeza en el asiento del copiloto. El olor de Kate le embriagaba por completo, nublando todos sus sentidos. Le abrochó el cinturón, cerró la puerta del coche y se colocó en su sitio. El ferrari arrancó con ferocidad y Castle sonrió. Le encantaba aquel coche.

Salieron del garaje y Kate le indicó a Rick como llegar a la carretera que les llevaría a la Academia. El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Era un silencio cómodo y relajado en el que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

¡BUUUMMM!

El coche que iba en el carril de al lado giró bruscamente y se chocó con el ferrari. Castle dio un volantazo intentando no salirse de la carretera a la vez que pisaba el pedal del freno con los dos pies. El ferrari frenó bruscamente derrapando.

-¡Kate! ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Castle temblaba por el susto. Kate le miró un poco aturdida. Con el golpe, su cabeza había chocado con el cristal de la ventanilla y notó como un líquido caliente bajaba por su frente.

-Sí...-su voz sonó débil.

Castle le desabrochó el cinturón y ambos bajaron del coche. Unas manos enormes agarraron a Kate por el cuello, dificultándole la respiración. A Castle le habían agarrado entre dos hombres enormes, completamente vestidos de negro y con la cabeza cubierta con un pasamontañas.

Rick se revolvió, pero los hombres eran demasiado fuertes. El que sujetaba a Kate gritó.

-¡Kate se que tú lo sabes! Dinos donde está la puta cinta y no os mataremos.

Kate, seguía un poco aturdida por el golpe y cada vez le costaba más respirar por la presión de aquellas manazas. "Qué cinta" pensó " y cómo sabe este bruto mi nombre".

-¿Qué cinta?-dijo la chica en un susurro.

El hombre presionó aun más el cuello de la chica con enfado. Kate fue incapaz de seguir respirando y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

-Mierda Vulcan, te la has cargado.-dijo uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Rick.

-Imbécil, solo se ha desmayado. Nos los llevamos.

Rick gritaba consternado el nombre de la chica. Estaba realmente asustado y, por primera vez en su vida, ni su dinero ni su fuerza podrían sacarles de esta. Uno de los hombres que le sujetaba le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Los tres hombres arrastraron a los dos chicos al maletero de la furgoneta con la que habían chocado contra el ferrari. Allí les maniataron con unas cuerdas.

Vulcan cerró las puertas traseras de la furgoneta de un portazo y se montó en el asiento del conductor. Sus dos secuaces se sentaron en los asientos contiguos y la furgoneta arrancó dejando tras de sí una humareda negra que salía por el tubo de escape.

**Siento mucho dejarlo asi:'( Por cierto muchas gracias por cada review, cada persona que marca la historia como favorita y cada persona que la sigue. Me ayuda mucho a seguir :***


End file.
